Rain
by Lennatha
Summary: Serena hates the rain, but after slipping into Darien's arms, literally, she has a whole new idea of rain. ONESHOT-FLUFFYNESS R


Rain. It always rained on the days she was planning something to do. She was hoping to go to the park, have an ice-cream and sit by the lake listening to the star locket.

Serena placed one leg over the other and leaned on her elbows on her school desk while staring out at the one thing that always made her day worse.

The blonde sighed out loud and closed her eyes.

"Serena, Is there a problem? You have sighed like that for the fifth time this lesson and it's getting annoying that you are making it obvious that you are not paying attention in my lesson." Her teacher spoke right next to her. Serena jumped and looked to her teacher.

"Sorry Ma'am," she started to explain, "I just hate the rain, but please go on and I'll copy notes from Amy" she said and Ms. Haruna nodded and continued her lesson. Amy passed her notes to Serena and she quickly writes them all down.

At the end of school everyone was either looking for their parents to pick them up or just staying the shelter for as long as they could. Serena was hoping the rain would pass soon, but as she waited, it seemed to get worse. Serena looked round and saw that no one she knew was left. She sighed and braced herself for the at least five minute run to the crown arcade. She held the straps of her back pack and then legged it out into the hard ran.

Her socks were soggy and were squelching water, heck, she was sure all her clothes were soaked. Serena ran into the arcade just after someone had just walked in and then the worst thing ever happened. She started to skid across the smooth surface. She shrieked until she felt a pair of arms wrap round her waist securely.

"Serena!" Darien's voice sounded panicked as she yelled at her, "Running in here soaking wet is a very stupid idea! You could have slipped and hit your head!" he stood her up and turned her to face him. Serena looked down.

"I…I'm sorry, I was just trying to get out of the rain…" she muttered and hugged herself feeling the cold now getting to her.

"You're soaked" he stated and Serena looked at him.

"You don't say" she spoke sarcastically to him.

"Come on, lets get you dried up" he turned her round and pushed her, by the shoulders, up to the counter where Andrew awaited orders from Darien.

"Double espresso and a hot chocolate." He said, "The way she likes it. On me"

"Darien, you don-"Serena tried to stop him.

"Just get that butt of yours in that room there" he pointed and Serena nodded and did as he said. He turned to Andrew and brought out his wallet.

"I have some on my sister's clothes still there. They're clean, but they might be too big for Serena… or too small…" he muttered and Darien nodded, "they're in the locker"

Darien smiled his thanks and walked into a little staff room. He found Serena standing in the middle of the room hugging herself in a confused manner.

"You can make yourself comfortable you know. We just need to get you warm or you'll get ill" Darien explained in a soft voice. Serena nodded and slipped her bag off onto the ground.

"I-I don't w-want to s-sit on the sofa with m-my clothes s-still dripping…" she shivered and Darien nodded. She was shaking. He slipped his green jacket off and put it on her shoulders.

"Drew's little sister has clothes here. I'll get you some." He said and left before she could say no.

Once back, he handed the clothes to her a pointed to a room where she could change. Serena just nodded and did as she was told. She walked into the room and locked the door. Slipping off her school jacket she looked at her shirt. It was so wet that it was clinging to her body. Serena sighed and started to un-button her shirt

Darien was sat down sipping his coffee waiting for Serena to return. He had picked up the pile of clothes, not knowing what they were, and a towel for her to quickly dry off.

Serena finished drying her body quickly and folding her school uniform. She then looked at the clothes. She bit her bottom lip and hoped they will fit her. She picked up the top and saw it was a mid arm length, low cut black top. She raised a brow and shrugged slipping it on. Then there was a waist coat of some sort. It was red, went round her neck in a halter style and came down just below her chest. Not to mention it was slightly tight.

"Either his little sister has a smaller chest than me or she is a lot skinnier…" Serena muttered feeling the tightness around her chest as she looked at the bottoms, a skirt.

"Um, Darien!" Serena called from the door. Darien was up and by the door.

"Do they not fit?" he asked

"No… it's just that… Was there any jeans or trousers?"

"What do you mean? Is there not any bottoms?"

"Oh no… there is…" Serena slipped it on and opened the door. Darien's eyes went wide.

"That's why." She muttered and bit her bottom lip looking down at the skirt. It was short, "Is she smaller than me?"

"A few centimetres shorter…"

"Oh…" he eyes were on the ground and Darien's were on the skirt. It was red, like the waist coat and went very well with the outfit.

"Erm…" she muttered catching his attention, "I guess I'm lucky she's a similar size to me… minus the top though"

"What do you mean?" he asked and Serena blushed brightly. Darien looked at the top and his jaw dropped. He turned away, "I see." He muttered.

"Yeah… Nice outfit though, don't cha think?" Serena said positively looked at her reflection in the mirror behind her with a smile. Darien turned and nodded a small blush on his face. Not only were Serena's legs showing, her cleavage was showing too, not to mention the tops hugged her figure very nicely.

Serena turned and smiled then walked back into the room and started to remove the pins from her Odangos. Darien watched with interest and walked in to watch her.

"What?" she asked placing another pin on the table next to the mirror.

"Just curious" he said watching her. She rolled her eyes and released one Odango and her blonde hair fell to just above her ankles. Darien's eyes widened at the thick luscious locks.

"How do you keep your hair in that condition?" he asked and Serena chuckled.

"Brushing it everyday, taming it, conditioning it, a long process, but it's worth it all." She said finishing the other Odango and letting the other lot of hair fall to the ground. Darien was in awe at the way her hair was slightly curly with waves. Serena smiled and turned to Darien.

"Is there a brush here?" she asked and he shrugged, "I'll go find one, you start on your hot chocolate, I think Drew put extra marshmallows and malteasers in there for you." She grinned and skipped to the sofa where her warm hot chocolate awaited devouring with a spoon, which sat next to the large mug.

Darien disappeared and then soon returned with a brush seeing Serena take a sip and get whipped cream on her upper lip. When she innocently licked it off with her pink tongue, poor Darien was getting very un-innocent thoughts. He coughed and handed the brush to her and she smiled her thanks.

She crossed a leg over the other unconsciously and pulled all her hair over to one side, it was then she started to gently brush it. Darien was picking up his espresso mug when he looked over to Serena then back to his bitter delight. It was then he had to take another look, preferably at the skirt. Any shorter and he might be able to see her panties. His jaw almost dropped as well as his composure.

_'Jailbait. Jailbait. Jailbait.'_ His mind repeated as his eyes went back to the black liquid in his mug. He had to distract himself from the beauty next to him. He looked at her running her fingers and brush through her golden locks. _'Is her hair as soft as it looks?'_ he asked himself and took a sip his eyes never leaving her hair.

"Darien, you've been staring for ages now." Serena snapped him out of her thoughts, "What are you staring at?" she asked and he went red.

"Erm, your hair… It's actually quite interesting." He raised his hand and captured a lock of her hair with it. _'Silk'_

Serena noticed a smile creep onto Darien's face as his thumb stroke her damp hair. It seemed slightly touching and slightly weird that he was stroking a lock of her hair.

"…" he mumbled something,

"What did you say?"

"I said it's like silk." She blushed as released her hair and turned to face her. She looked down at her mug feeling the heat in her cheeks and the hair fall into her face.

"I think I prefer you like this…" he said and she looked to him in question, "Attitude wise I mean. Now don't take this offensively, but I prefer us being able to talk…" he said and she felt the heat return to her cheeks slightly, he smiled at this, "You're not as I thought you were Serena, you're a different person like this." He said and she looked to her drink again.

"What do you mean?" she shyly asked. Darien shifted closer.

"You're a lot quiet. You're shy. You're kind. Hell, you're normally kind anyway, but never to me…" he chuckled, "It's nice. I really like it." he said giving her a genuine smile which made her blush more.

"O…Oh…" was her reply and she returned the smile, "I guess we're normally too caught up in the arguments to notice…" he nodded and she smiled.

"I agree."

"You've been different today also…" she said and he looked at her, "You caught me before I hit the floor, you noticed my being wet and cold… you have brought me a hot chocolate and with out knowing, shown me a style of clothes I quite like." She smiled brightly and did something to shock Darien completely. She crawled over to him and gave him a hug, "I just want to say thank you." She whispered and felt his arms wrapped round her waist. She smiled and started to let go of Darien and fell back to her knees in front of him.

"You're most welcome Serena" he replied and she smiled.

"That's another thing. You have been calling me by my first name since my coming here today" she gave him one of her very rare smiles to show she was very happy. Darien only saw that smile on the odd occasion and always wished he received that smile from her. Now he couldn't control his emotions. He had liked this girl a lot. Now was the time for him to act.

She looked to her mug with a smile and was about to grab it for a sip when she felt Darien's hand grip her chin very softly. She raised a brow as he turned her face to his and immediately was greeted by a pair of soft lips against her own. Shock filled her body as her body was calculating on what has happening. Not long she returned the kiss. It was just one long soft, tender kiss. Though it was just a simple kiss, Serena felt the emotion deep with in it. It brought a small tear to her eye just feeling the gentleness of it. This was her first kiss, no; it wasn't how she expected it. It was better. It was soft, it was tender, and it was full of emotion, but best of all: It felt right.

They released for air and Serena had a blush on her face. Darien smiled and pulled her round into a hug. Serena was now leaning on his chest with Darien's arms around her. She smiled and leaned into him.

"You know," Serena started catching his attention, "that was my first kiss" she said and Darien's eyes widened.

"You're joking?"

"Nope"

"Was it what you hoped?" he asked. Serena thought about it, she hated the rain, it always ruined her plans… but now that she thought about it… it was thanks to the rain she was here. It was thanks to the rain she was in the arms of Darien Shields.

"No" he looked down in disappointment, she tilted her head back and smiled at him, "It was better." She then pulled him down for another.


End file.
